


One Magical Week

by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, RumirWeek, RumirWeek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: Prince Rupert and Prince Amir decide how to spend their Winter Holidays.(One chapter a day, based on the #RumirWeek 2020 Prompt list)
Relationships: Amir & Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Rumir - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 1: Swapped!

It was, unfortunately, not a new argument for the two princes. This conversation had stalled many times before; deciding where to spend the winter holidays. As a matter of course, both Queen Atossa and Queen Lavinia invited them to their castles. The holidays in the East happened earlier than those in the West by a day, but doing both kingdoms would've been a travel nightmare. 

Now married, with a child, and getting ready to assume the thrones, Amir and Rupert's stress was high, but manageable. But the holidays were quickly approaching and they hadn't decided. Finally, as they spoke to Lord Chamberlain in their quarters before bed, Amir broached the subject once more.

"So after the masquerade tomorrow, we'll have just about enough time to get ready and travel to my mother's castle for the holiday," Amir announced. 

Rupert's eyes widened. "I thought we were staying home this year?"

"Your Highnesses never did instruct me on how to respond to your mothers' invitation letters. Queen Atossa has since sent another letter, she's finished the second of her Phoenix Airships and would be willing to let you use it to travel to Queen Lavinia's castle in the West. She has a crew ready and eager," Lord Chamberlain interjected. 

Waving a hand, Rupert dismissed the thought. "That won't be necessary. I'll send letters to both of our mothers. I'm sorry, Amir, I thought we'd already responded. That's my fault."

Amir held a hand up to stay Lord Chamberlain before he could leave. "No, it's my fault for not being clear. I want to see our mothers. My mother still hasn't spent much time with Wence and it would mean the world to her. Especially after Lavinia bragged about spending that silly Western holiday with him."

Rupert scoffed. "Giving Day is not a silly Western Holiday. It's a big feast day and a day to remember to give to those in need. Wence had a blast anyway."

Amir nodded. "I know. I've seen the letter your mother sent to mine."

Rupert shrugged. "Look, this isn't just a feast day. The Winter Holiday is big in both kingdoms, as well as our own. I think we should spend it with our people."

"And I disagree," Amir snapped.

As they glared at each other from either side of their room, Lord Chamberlain quietly excused himself. 

As the door closed, Rupert clenched his fists against his sides. "Amir, you're being ridiculous."

Amir folded his arms across his chest. "Look who's talking."

"It's one night. Why does it matter?" Rupert asked, flinging his arms wide.

"Because that one night is very important to my family!" Amir answered, his hands gripping his arms tightly. "I thought we'd settled this months ago, Ru!"

"Do not yell your pet name at me, dear," Rupert warned, pointing a finger. "Just because you decided to stop talking about it doesn't mean that I agreed with you. You can't possibly expect Wence and I to stay up all night in the East, try and sleep on your mother's crazy new airship, and arrive at my mother's castle in any fit shape to celebrate the holiday."

"So what's my option then? Have you leave a night early on the most important night of the visit and somehow explain to my mother why you're not staying and also taking her airship?" Amir crossed to the dresser, removing his gloves and flinging them into a drawer.

"That would make you late. You'd have to take a horse across the country. Even with how much our roads between kingdoms have cut down transport time, you'd be lucky to make it before the new year!" Rupert said, crossing to his closet and hanging up his jacket.

Amir sat on the edge of their bed and removed his boots. "All the more reason to stay together. You don't have to stay up the whole night since you and Wence aren't used to it. We'll make some excuse as long as you're there at the beginning."

Rupert picked his pajamas from a shelf and undid his belt. "Why don't we just stay home this year? We can celebrate our own traditions, make them up, whatever. I don't want to deal with all the travel stress."

Amir shook his head as he changed into a clean pair of shorts. "The Phoenix Two is perfectly safe. Mother improved the design since the first one. I wouldn't say it was dragon-proof..."

"Porridge-proof would be a good start," Rupert interjected as he pulled on his pajama shirt and started buttoning it up. 

Amir shook his head as he put his clothes in the hamper. "Can't we leave the animals here? Percy Jr is perfectly capable of taking care of our dragon, dog, and goat." 

"Unicorn," Rupert corrected as he stepped out of his walk-in closet and put his own clothes in his hamper. 

"Are we seriously still doing that?" Amir asked.

Tucking his Pajama shirt in, Rupert nodded. "It means a lot to Wenceslaus. Especially after what happened to his last unicorn."

"So it's settled then?" Amir asked as he climbed into bed.

Rupert folded back his side of the covers and looked at his husband. "What's settled?"

Amir sighed. "We're going to my mother's kingdom. We're compromising so that you don't have to stay up all night. We're leaving the four-legged terrors at home."

Rupert raised an eyebrow. "If we're doing all that, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight."

Amir looked up at Rupert and groaned. "Ru, please..."

"Don't 'Ru, please be reasonable' me! I'll send the letters explaining how I don't feel good about traveling and we'll stay home. How's that for a compromise?" Rupert asked, starting to walk towards the door leading to his old room. They both had their own adjoining rooms to their shared one, but neither had slept in their own beds since they'd gotten married.

"Rupert, you have to understand how much this holiday means to me and my mother, okay? Just because the relationship between you and your mother is..." Amir cut himself off as he saw Rupert stop and whirl around. 

"Excuse me? You have no idea what my relationship with my mother is like. Everything we've gone through to even get her to be excited about sharing time with us when she'd rather have us all to herself. The sheer number of letters she sends me. The amount of pressure I'm always under in the West!"

Amir stood up, flinging the covers out of the way. "And I don't have any of that kind of pressure? So I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through, right? I know that I had to talk you out of leaving the forest and damning the consequences!"

"Don't fling that back in my face!" Rupert yelled, eyebrow's knitted together. "My alternative was facing you in a fight to the death. Not to mention, I was the one fighting against Chad to keep us together and on task just three months later."

"It's our mothers. It's the holidays. We should go, especially since we left it off so long." Amir said, crossing to his husband.

"It's our people. It's the holidays. We should stay, especially since we left it off so long!" Rupert replied.

"We can ask Wence how he feels and decide tomorrow," Amir said, turning back towards their bed. "Now come to bed."

As Amir climbed in, he heard Rupert's footsteps, except they sounded like they were walking away. Looking up, he saw Rupert at the door to his room. "I don't need to ask my child to be the deciding vote between us. And I don't need to go to bed with someone who doesn't value what I have to say."

"Rupert, that's not what I..." Amir started, but Rupert exited, slamming the door between them. 

Amir started to get out of bed again, but stopped with one foot on the floor. "He's got no idea what it's like to be me! Fine! See how he likes spending a night alone!" He said to himself. But as he settled into their bed and felt the place Rupert usually occupied, he started to realize how not fine it was.

In his own room, Rupert hugged a pillow close to his body as he felt tears prick his eyes. "You have no idea what I go through, Amir. Just one day."

***

The next morning proved to be very confusing for Rupert. He woke up in the bed he shared with Amir. Except Amir wasn't there, and Rupert was on the wrong side of the bed. Groggily, he tried putting the pieces together. They'd had a fight, he'd gone to his old bed, he'd gone to sleep. Had he gotten up in the middle of the night, gone to make up with Amir and Amir left him? The thought brought fresh anger to Rupert and he got up, belatedly cursing himself for not grabbing a robe as the morning air was freezing. 

Crossing to Amir's room, Rupert barged in without knocking. The room wasn't lit and he had to fumble across to the window. Throwing the curtains open, he turned to Amir's bed to see it was empty. Confused, Rupert reached out to lift the covers and caught sight of his hand. Or at least, a hand much darker than his.

Holding both hands up in the light, Rupert recognized who's hands they were. Turning back to the door to their room, Rupert saw himself. Standing in the doorway, wrapped in his robe, stood a very confused Rupert. Except it wasn't him. 

"Rupert?" The not-him asked.

"Oh sweet merlin. Amir?" Rupert closed the distance and grabbed Amir's face. Except it was his face. 

"Rupert, why are you in my body?" Amir asked as his hands reached up to Rupert's new face. 

"Uh, I could ask you the same question!" Rupert replied.

"I think we should cancel the travel plans," Amir-in-Rupert's-body said.

Rupert-in-Amir's-body nodded. "Yeah, probably."


	2. Day 2: Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert and Amir face a day as each other and a night under a mask.

Although it pleased neither of them, it couldn’t be helped that they had duties to attend to. They decided against letting anyone know except Lord Chamberlain until they’d wrapped their heads around why it happened. They figured it would make little sense to worry people about the strange occurrence. It would worry Wenceslaus and their friends. After all, it could resolve itself without anyone’s intervention. 

Sitting at the breakfast table, Rupert tried not to give himself a headache by watching his body eating from across the table. They’d sat where their bodies normally would. Ate what they normally ate. Rupert picked a little at some of the Eastern kingdom foods that Amir ate in the morning. He’d have rather just had pancakes and fruit, with tons of butter and syrup, but he had to content himself with seeing Amir wince at his stack of sweet breakfast foods. 

Wenceslaus didn’t seem to notice his parents were quieter than normal. He absently fed Spike, Fitzroy and Porridge a few of the appropriate breakfast foods. On the table next to him was a book of exotic animal foods that he’d retrieved from the Menagerie in the hinterlands. It was open to a chapter with the known non-human diets of several now-extinct dragons. From what Wence said, it was a book passed down and added to by generations of his family. He fed Porridge a few bits and took notes on a sheet of parchment next to the book. 

Sighing, Wence turned to his fathers and spoke up. “Dads, do I have to go to the masquerade tonight?”

Groaning, Rupert rubbed his head. 

Rolling his eyes, Amir shrugged. “Just a short appearance and then you can go up and keep Spike, Fitzroy, and Porridge company.” 

Rupert nodded, “I think that’s a good compromise, Am—Rupert. Ru. What do you think, Wence?”

Ignoring his dad’s slip, Wence sighed. “I guess. But I want a better mask.”

Rupert nodded, remembering the goat mask that arrived yesterday for Wence. A gift from Lavinia. “We can have a horn added to your mask, buddy. That better?”

“Yes! Can I go check on the herd now?” Wence asked, hands drumming on the table. 

“What have I told you about proper decorum, Prince Wenceslaus?” Amir asked. 

“Uh, you usually tell me that’s a bunch of crap and you’d phase it out if you could, daddy. But dad says it’s expected of me to be a good example of good behavior,” Wence admitted, Amir shot Rupert a dirty look with Rupert’s face. Rupert turned Amir’s head away and whistled. “So may I please be excused, sirs?”

Clearing his throat, Rupert nodded. “Much better. Make sure to put your book and notes away on the way!”

“A bunch of crap, huh?” Amir asked as Wenceslaus disappeared. 

Rupert shrugged. “You grow up with my mother and see how you feel about etiquette and decorum.”

Amir clenched Rupert’s jaw. 

Rupert winced. “Be good to my teeth. No grinding like you do yours.”

“Yeah well brush my teeth better than you do yours. I woke up with half a broccoli floret between my canine and molar!” Amir exclaimed. 

Amir and Rupert failed to notice Lord Chamberlain’s entrance. Then again, with the hostility still in the air, Chamberlain decided he preferred it that way. 

Rupert narrowed Amir’s piercing dark eyes. “Well I would have brushed my teeth if my husband hadn’t decided to drop a holiday travel bombshell on me at the last minute!” 

“Speaking of which, Your Highnesses,” Chamberlain said, startling both princes. Rupert found himself standing, one hand on his hip where Amir’s sword would be. 

“Seems like my muscle memory is still in that body,” Amir said, rubbing his neck. Rupert turned to face Amir as he shook his arms. “Is that really what it feels like when you get surprised?”

“Like all my nerves are on fire at once? Yeah.” Rupert admitted, relaxing his stance. “Like I’m on fire and frozen at the same time.”

“I’m sorry, Rupert,” Amir said. “I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t know you have to resist the urge to reach for your sword. Guess we both need to chill a bit. We’re not in the forest anymore,” Rupert said as he moved his chair closer to Amir. 

It was odd giving his own body comfort, but he knew how clingy he got after he was spooked. Amir seemed to appreciate the attention. 

“As I was saying, Your Highnesses, the Queens sent a reply before yours could go out. It seems they’ve decided, in lieu of waiting for your response, to come here to celebrate the holidays with you. Queen Atossa will be here tomorrow morning. Queen Lavinia will arrive on Friday.”

“Why the delay?” Amir asked. 

“Oh, it’s her favorite dog show of the season. Fitzroy won one year as a puppy,” Rupert answered. 

“Correct. The Queen’s Open Dog Show is Her Majesty’s favorite,” Lord Chamberlain said as he cleared room on the table before them and set down two scrolls. 

“Now if Your Highnesses would kindly look over your itineraries for the day...”

“Oh Chamberlain, no. There’s no way we can! Especially under the circumstances. I mean, I can’t possibly know what to say in a meeting about Guard shifts and supplies.”

“I actually agree with Rupert,” Amir agreed. “I can’t plan a party to save my life.”

Lord Chamberlain folded his arms and waited for them to stop. “As I was saying, if you’ll look over your itineraries you’ll see that I’ve swapped your usual schedules. Rupert, you will attend your normal meetings as Amir and vice versa.”

Rupert smiled and turned to Amir. “Oh, that could actually be kind of fun. I’ve always wondered how Lady Karen would take to you saying the same things I do.”

Amir returned the smile with Rupert’s big beautiful lips. “And I’d love to watch Joan’s head explode watching you organizing an inventory list.” 

Rupert caught himself staring at his lips. Amir seemed to pick up on the attention and pressed his lips to Rupert’s cheek. Lord Chamberlain coughed pointedly and they both blushed as they turned to face him again. 

“If you two would care to get dressed and set about your duties? Then I shall ensure your outfits for the masquerade tonight are set out and waiting for you when you return after lunch.

* * *

Rupert slunk into Amir’s chair at the Royal Family dining table. He’d had quite enough good posture and courtly manners for one morning. How Amir ever handled anything when it seemed everyone was afraid of him touching anything was beyond him. 

Entering with an equally exhausted look, Amir kissed Rupert’s cheek on the way to his chair. With a blush, he realized it was something of a habit for him to arrive later and to kiss Amir. “Seems like you’ve gotten used to being me.”

Amir snorted. “Hardly. Does no one listen to you?”

Rupert looked down. “I’ve gotten better at making myself heard. And does no one let you touch anything?”

“Rupert, please look at me,” Amir said. “I realize I didn’t say it this morning or at all last night. I’m sorry. I don’t know, or at least I didn’t until today, what it’s like to be you. I thought I did. I thought I knew you so well. But it’s clear to me that I didn’t appreciate everything you’ve had to fight through to be...seen.”

“And I’m sorry too. Everyone expects you to be the protector but is afraid of you too? That can’t be easy. I thought I’d go see Wenceslaus to make me feel better and his attendant actually kicked me out of the bathroom!”

“Ah yeah. Well, that’s because Wence and I got into another splash match during one of his noon baths a few weeks ago. I can still hear the servant screaming bloody murder at the sight of soap...everywhere.”

“Oh, okay. That makes more sense now but it made me really sad that you couldn’t see your own kid. I was going to say something to that servant when I...” Rupert trailed off, his eyes connected with Amir’s. Their one shared feature, their brown eyes, it brought to Rupert’s mind all the times he got lost in this kind of gaze. It was still as mesmerizing looking into his own eyes.

“...when you get your body back,” Amir finished. “I promise you we’ll find a way. And we’ll work this all out. We know more about each other than ever now. Things won’t be the same, but they’ll be better now. I know it and...”

Rupert put a hand to those big beautiful lips. “Dear Amir?”

“Yes, my Ru?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

As they kissed it felt like lightning struck them both. They were rooted to the spot, yet both of them felt like their heads were spinning in the air. When the sensation subsided, Amir opened his eyes. 

With a start, he realized they really were his own eyes. Looking at Rupert with new appreciation, he smiled. “Oh this is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day,” Amir announced. 

“You’re not so bad-looking yourself!” Rupert agreed, holding his hands up to examine himself. 

“Oh would you two eat in your room?” Wenceslaus asked as he pulled his chair out. “You guys have been weird all day. Annette said Dad tried to invade my bathroom for another soap splash. And just now I heard Joan talking about Daddy actually making improvements to the equipment lists.”

Amir’s dark eyes narrowed. “What kind of improvements?”

Grinning weakly, Rupert turned to Wenceslaus. “Sorry, Wence, we’ll save the mushy stuff for later.” 

“Yeah, like at the masquerade. After I’ve ‘put in an appearance.’” Wenceslaus said, stabbing his fork into his salad. 

“Mind your manners, young man,” Rupert cautioned as the fork made a loud scraping noise. 

“Yes...sir?” Wence said, confused at getting the direction from the wrong father. 

Amir tilted his head at Rupert. “Thank you.”

“No problem, dear.”

* * *

Rupert placed his mask over his face. Cecily had designed his and Amir’s, and she’d chosen to follow Lavinia’s lead and modeled it after his pet dog, Fitzroy. Looking at the glitzy version of his long-time furred friend, Rupert couldn’t help but smile. 

He set off down the stairs to the ballroom. The plan was to see if he could identify Amir right away. Even if he hadn’t spent the last day in Amir’s body, he’d recognize it anywhere. Apparently Cecily carried the theme through to Amir’s mask, although Rupert thought the Porridge-inspired mask was much cooler. 

“Do dragons and dogs get along?” Rupert asked as he approached Amir from the front. 

“From what I’ve heard? Sometimes. When they’re not fighting over pancakes,” Amir replied.

“May I have this dance, you fearsome dragon?”

“Yes you may, oh man’s best friend.”

As they began their waltz across the floor, Rupert chuckled. “You’re definitely my best friend, Amir.”

“Likewise, pal,” Amir replied as he whirled Rupert around before continuing the waltz. 

“You’ve gotten much better at this. To be fair, I’d have definitely tripped over your big feet if I was still you.” Rupert looked up at the brown eyes through the dragon mask. 

They twinkled in the light. “Well I couldn’t have gotten much worse at your silly western dances. And watch what you say about my feet.”

Rupert laughed. “Come on dear Amir, I love your big feet and you know it.”

As the song ended, Amir drew Rupert in for a kiss, but their masks got in the way. As Rupert tried to disentangle his dog ear from Amir’s dragon horn, they both got a case of the laughing fits and had to stumble over to the side of the dance floor to catch their breath. Finally Amir tugged both of their masks out of the way and kissed Rupert properly.


	3. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amir and Rupert celebrate a new tradition, and ready themselves for what traditions their mothers are going to bring with them!

Weaving their way through the crowded ballroom, Amir and Rupert walked practically hip to hip. Along the way, they noticed a small Unicorn-masked figure loading a plate from the buffet table. Amir turned them towards the table. Rupert noticed the loaded plate and suppressed a laugh. 

Before they could get to Wenceslaus, a pair of masked revelers intercepted them. The peacock-masked one spoke up first. “Those masks look even more fabulous in this lighting! Told you they’d be amazing, Joanie!”

In her horse mask, Joan tossed her mane and laughed. “Yeah, well you’ll always have glitter all over your apartment to remember this by.”

“Enjoying yourselves?” Amir asked. 

Cecily nodded. “Very much so! You better be as well!”

Rupert laughed. “We are! We’re just going to make sure our little dog-masked son isn’t going to give himself a stomach-ache.”

“I didn’t see his mask! Where is he?” Cecily asked, excitedly. 

Amir lifted his chin and pointed it towards the table, one arm still around Rupert’s side and the other reaching for a passing glass of champagne. “Over at the table, getting greedy.”

They all turned and suppressed laughs as they watched Wence attempt to balance three plates, all loaded with food. Belatedly, Rupert and Amir hurried over to help their son. Separating, Amir grabbed a plate from Wence and Rupert grabbed another. 

“Hey, buddy, we’re not running out of food anytime soon. Maybe you don’t need all of this right now?” Rupert asked. 

“Oh, hi daddy. It’s not all for me! I grabbed some food for the boys,” Wence said. 

“Okay, let’s help you get upstairs. Once you’re settled, we’ll let you and the boys have your fun. Just don’t let them make too much of a mess,” Amir cautioned as he led the way. 

Wence reached back towards the table. “Oh wait, just a second! I need a new horn for Spike! He ate his last one again.” 

They waited as he plucked a carrot out of a decorative arrangement and then resumed their walk upstairs. As they passed the door, a figure in a white stag mask stopped them. “I trust Your Highnesses will just be taking a moment?”

Rupert nodded, “Yes, Lord Chamberlain. We’re just going to get our boys settled down for the night and we’ll be right back.”

At Chamberlain’s side, a figure in a golden stag mask tugged at his sleeve. “C’mon Ronnie, let the boys go and let’s cut a rug already!”

Chamberlain smiled and patted Barabbas’ arm. “Oh I suppose it’s time anyway. All the guests have arrived and are enjoying themselves. Go let the band know we need something more...lively.”

As Barabbas bowed and went off towards the band, Rupert elbowed Chamberlain gently. “More lively? Eh?”

Chamberlain elbowed Rupert in return. “What can I say, Your Highness? He makes me feel young again.”

Amir snorted. “You’re not that old.”

Chamberlain waved towards Barabbas, who was waving rather insistently as the band started up a more upbeat tune. “I’ll certainly feel much older in the morning!”

* * *

At midnight, with Wenceslaus, Fitzroy, Porridge, and Spike all settled and well-fed, the two princes unmasked in the moonlight and faced their people. As one, the throng assembled in the ballroom unmasked and let out a cheer. Rupert squeezed Amir’s hand and addressed their people first. 

“This year was much more exciting and draining than most any year I’ve ever lived through so far. I know that many of you feel the same way. That this masquerade is happening at all this year is a testament to the work we have all done to bring our people together!”

Joan’s voice called out from the back of the room. “And of the love our princes share!”

A hearty cheer rang out from those assembled. Smiling, Amir lifted Rupert’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Pushing down the butterflies that small gesture gave him, Rupert nodded. “Our love broke the curse in the forest. Our love survived even when memories were taken away. Our love ended The Despair and restored everyone here. We may find ourselves in crazy situations on an a frankly alarming basis, but the Heartland has shown us that when we lead with love we gain so much in return.”

As the cheers echoed, Rupert squeezed Amir’s hand again. Nodding, Amir waited for the cheers to die down before he spoke. “Prince Rupert and I are staying in the Heartland for the holidays this year. There are many traditions from both lands that may be observed and thankfully this year we will take time to observe what we can and even introduce our own traditions. The Longest Night is tomorrow night. My mother Atossa of the East will be here to celebrate these eastern traditions. And Queen Lavinia of the West will arrive in time to celebrate the Western Yule holiday.”

Rupert linked his arm around Amir and they both lowered their heads. “Thank you for helping us combine our traditions and make new ones!” Rupert said. 

The people in the ballroom bowed and then threw their masks in the air with a great cheer and applause. 

“Well, I would say our first annual Winter Masquerade was a success!” Amir said as their guests began exiting. 

Rupert smiled and hugged Amir with one arm. “One new tradition, I’d say. So excited to share our old ones as well.”

Chamberlain and Barabbas approached. “Your Highnesses, Queen Atossa is here early.”

Amir tilted his head. “She said she wouldn’t be here until tomorrow.”

“Well, technically speaking, Your Royalities, it’s after midnight and thus it could be considered tomorrow. Seems Her Royal Majesticness is a bit eager. And flying one of them big sky-ship doohickeys,” Barabbas said with a vague gesture with both hands to demonstrate the size of the ship. 

“Well, let’s see why mom’s so excited then!” Rupert said. Amir nodded and lead the way to the courtyard.


	4. Wedding Vows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers who arrive early in state of the arts airships. Children of all species causing a complete disaster. Did the two princes really sign up for all this? Yes. Yes they did.

The Phoenix Mark II was as much a marvel as her predecessor, and then some. She cut a striking figure, her prow shaped more like her namesake and less stylized than before. The oar-style landing gear was replaced by a sturdier design; one set of two wheels in the fore and two sets of two aft. A sturdy but lightweight wood and resin deck was complimented by a much stronger light-metal hull. Three sets of long semi-rigid segmented balloons kept her aloft in flight, although from what Amir heard it only needed one. Propellers in the front and rear made for excellent time, if his mother’s early appearance was any indication. 

As crew members scurried around the gangplank, Rupert turned to Amir. “I mean, granted the last ship I saw was badly damaged, but this is definitely a well-designed ship.”

Amir couldn’t resist quirking an eyebrow. “Oh? So you could see yourself flying from the East to the West in it?”

Rupert shrugged. “Hmm, still don’t know about that.” 

Finally the crews came to a halt and saluted. Taking note, both princes turned back to regard the figure at the top of the gangplank. Casually stepping down, Atossa of the East made light use of a stylish cane. She didn’t require its full use, but Amir well knew that she used it to add to her aura. At the bottom of the plank she saluted her crew and dismissed them to their duties. 

As she approached, both princes bowed their heads slightly. Taking both of them in her arms, she hugged them closely and stepped back. “I have interrupted a party?” She asked, eyeing their fancy dress. 

“We’ve just finished our new annual winter masquerade ball, mother,” Amir explained. “You’re early, is everything alright?”

Atossa smiled warmly. “Yes, my boy, don’t worry. This new Phoenix made the journey much more quickly than even I expected.”

“She’s a credit to the engineering of the East, mom,” Rupert said, eyes returning to the ship. 

“How is my beautiful son-in-law? I trust you have your hands and your heart full?”

“Definitely. Wenceslaus and the boys went to bed a little while ago. Gorged themselves a bit on some of the food from the buffet, but when I left they were settled down. Full and happy.”

“The boys? Have you adopted more children?” Atossa asked. 

Both princes laughed. Amir caught his mother’s gaze and managed to control himself enough to explain. “The boys is what we call Fitzroy, Porridge, and Spike. Oh, you remember the rule about Spike?”

“Is Wenceslaus still insistent on calling that goat a unicorn? Well, I won’t try to change his mind on that. At least he cares for them adequately, if a bit eccentrically.”

“He really does. The boys all get along much better with Wence to keep them in line.”

“That’s lovely. Tell me, do you often have flames shooting around upstairs?” Atossa asked, pointing.

Aghast, both princes turned back towards the castle to where the queen pointed. Sure enough, a window shattered and flames shot into the night air. 

“I though Porridge knew better now! Uh, sorry mom,” Rupert said as Amir ran off. 

Atossa waved a hand. “We’ll catch up later. Go calm the boys down.”

Rupert ran after Amir to do just that. 

As Rupert made it to Wence’s room, he ran into Amir’s back. His husband was frozen in place, it seemed, and Rupert quickly deduced why. Flames seemed to be everywhere, although servants and Wence dashed around the room with buckets.

As the boy ran past them, Amir reached out and grabbed his collar. Wenceslaus struggled a moment before turning his eyes on his fathers. “Dad! Daddy! I tried to get them to go back to sleep but Porridge ate Spike’s horn and Spike got mad because his horn is like his favorite treat and he was saving it so Spike tried head butting Porridge but missed and hit Fitzroy and before I could get them to calm down, Fitzroy bit Porridge and then Spike bit Porridge and that made Porridge really mad and...”

Rupert hugged Wenceslaus close and cut off the stream of words. “We’re just glad you’re okay. Where are those three?”

“Porridge left and I think he’s under your bed. Fitzroy ran out as soon as the servants came in and Spike followed him.”

Joan entered, catching sight of the royal family, “Your Highnesses, Percy has Spike occupied in the kitchen. Cecily found Fitzroy in the laundry.”

“Well that answers that question,” Rupert said, sighing. He turned back to survey the room as the last of the fire was extinguished. “Wence, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, daddy. It’s just soot from the smoke.”

“Go grab Spike and wash the worst of it off. You can use my old room until yours is less...smoking.”

As the boy left to collect his horn-less unicorn, Amir headed towards their room. “Porridge is getting a stern lecture about fire inside the castle and eating Spike’s horn. 

Nodding, Rupert turned to Joan. “And would you ask Cecily to keep Fitzroy with her wolves? He and Granola get along just fine.”

“I’ll make sure everything’s extinguished and bring Wence a new set of pajamas as well,” Joan said as she went to Wence’s closet. 

“Thank you Joan,” Rupert said before leaving the smoldering remnants of his son’s bedroom. 

A few hours later, he met back up with his husband in their suite. Rupert sighed tiredly. “Your mother is in the guest suite. The servants know not to wake us up until mid afternoon for the Longest Night preparations. Joan said she and Cecily and Percy would handle everything until we woke up.”

“Great. Porridge is down in the furnace room and he’s very sorry. Wence and Spike are sleeping, finally. Cecily says Fitzroy curled up right next to Granola and was out like a light,” Amir reported as he slipped into his sleeping shorts. He sat at the edge of the bed and held out a hand to Rupert. 

Rupert came closer, but rubbed his face and sighed. “What are we going to do with those boys?”

“Love them. Work with them. Invest in fireproofing bedrooms,” Amir said drily. Reaching out, he drew Rupert closer. “It’s a good thing I vowed to be yours in good times and bad times.”

From behind his hands, Rupert snorted. “Even dragon-destroying-bedroom times?”

“Even goat-unicorn-related-violence times,” Amir said, smiling and wrapping his arms around Rupert’s hips. 

Peeking out between his fingers, Rupert’s eyes glimmered. “What about mom-showing-up-at-just-past-midnight times?”

Amir laughed. “Our how about it’s-really-late-night-or-early-morning-and-we-need-to-sleep times? In all those times and many more crazy times to come. I’m yours, Prince Rupert the First.” Amir planted a kiss on Rupert’s chest that sent butterflies cascading through his stomach. 

“Right back at you Amir, Prince of the East...”

“Rupert don’t,” Amir warned. 

“...who huffs and puffs just like a beast,” Rupert continued. 

“I’ll sleep in my own room. My bed doesn’t have a cranky goat and half-feral child in it,” Amir said, standing up. 

“No, no I’m kidding,” Rupert said, pushing Amir back onto the bed and kissing his forehead.


End file.
